1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated interfacing system and a method thereof for intelligent yield solutions, more particularly, to provide a web site having pages which present the tools of browsing and analyzing the wafer defect detections.
2. Description of Related Art
In the process of manufacturing the integrated circuit (the “IC”), thin film deposition, mask exposure, lithography, and etching are the necessary steps. However, it is still hard to avoid the random particle defects and systematic defects resulting in debasing the yield during the manufacturing process. The lower yield may raise the cost of the chip.
Since the defects are major causes of yield loss for all integrated circuit products, many conventional solutions have been developed. The main subjective of yield improvement efforts is to identify and eliminate major yield limitations. In general, the defects can be caught by scanning a sample of IC wafers with in-line defect scan tools. The most common defect types are identified, after which an effort is made to find the source of these common defects and fix the problem.
With the development of the modern layout design, the size of IC layout is getting smaller, and the concerning defect that may affect the yield of product will be smaller. A fabrication plant for the wafer production is required to increase the defect scan tool's and test equipment's sensitivities for acknowledging most of the killer defects on the wafer. Therefore, a large number of the defects may be acquired due to the high-sensitivity detection. In fact, the non-killer defects may also be found out. Thus, identification and classification of the various defects become necessary for improving efficiency of checking all of the killer defects. The further solutions may be accordingly implemented. However, the current technology lacks of proper tools of viewing the defects since the larger number of defect reports are constantly produced.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for providing the web-activated tools that addresses one or more of the above-identified considerations for users to function the browsing and analyzing the matters of wafers. Thus the detailed description directed to the invention is disclosed to provide a solution to the problem.